Nasib Sang Murid Baru
by Fei Mei
Summary: Ada seorang pemuda asal Amerika yang menjadi murid baru di kelas 2F. Mitsuru bilang bahwa mungkin murid baru ini memiliki potensi, sehingga didaftarkan dalam asrama Iwatodai. Akan tetapi keesokkan harinya murid baru ini sudah kembali ke Amerika. Kenapa ya? "Diam, Junpei! Dia bilang 'awesome' bukan 'asem!". Oneshot.


Toriumi sensei memasuki kelas 2F tepat waktu seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga, kelas itu berisiknya bukan main, karena belum ada guru yang masuk kelas itu. Seperti biasa lagi, begitu Toriumi menapakkan kakinya di kelas itu, penghuni kelas langsung sunyi dan duduk manis di kursi masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa Toriumi. "Kita mendapatkan teman baru di kelas ini. _Please come in_."

Setelah Toriumi mempersilakan seseorang yang ada di luar kelas untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, masuklah seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi tubuhnya tidak seperti warga Jepang berusia 16 sampai 17 tahun pada umumnya. Rambutnya pirang, matanya berwarna biru. Kelas 2F seperti sedang melihat Bebe kedua, tetapi wajah pemuda yang memasuki kelas ini tidak terlihat seperti wajah orang Prancis.

"Ia baru pindah kesini dari Amerika, namanya adalah Edward McKovitz."

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS**

**Warning: AR, mungkin agak OOC, tema/inti fict ini sangat terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfict humor di fandom PS/MegaTen yang pernah author baca tapi lupa judul.**

**.**

**Nasib Sang Murid Baru  
by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Malam sebelumnya.

Kirijo Mitsuru telah memberi pesan kepada Yukari agar ia bersama dengan Minato dan Junpei bisa berkumpul di ruang tengah lantai satu untuk sebuah pemberitahuan. Sesuai dengan permintaan si putri tunggal keluarga Kirijo, ketiga murid kelas 2F itu duduk manis di sofa, menunggu gadis berambut merah itu.

"Akan ada anak baru di kelas kalian besok pagi," ujar Mitsuru sesudah ia ikut duduk di sofa. "Namanya Edward McKovitz. Aku dan Ikutsuki-san menduga ia memiliki potnsi untuk menjadi pengguna persona. Maka dari itu, Ikutsuki-san mendaftarkan ia untuk inggal di asrama kita."

"Lalu, hubungannya dengan kami, apa? Maksudnya, kenapa kau hanya memanggil kami bertiga saja?" tanya Junpei tidak mengerti.

"Karena anak itu akan masuk kelas kalian, aku ingin kalian memandunya seharian besok. Seperti keliling gedung sekolah, membawanya berkeliling Iwatodai mungkin, dan sebagainya," ujar Mitsuru lagi.

.

.

"Ia baru pindah kesini dari Amerika, namanya adalah Edward McKovitz," kata Toriumi sensei, memperkenalkan anak baru itu.

"D-_dude_! Senpai tidak pernah bilang kalau murid baru itu adalah orang bule!" bisik Junpei panik pada Minato.

"Ya berarti kita harus pakai bahasa Inggris, kan?" ujar Minato tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau kan, tahu kalau aku paling tidak bisa bahasa Inggris!" bisik Junpei lagi.

"...itu masalahmu," ujar Minato lagi seolah tidak peduli.

Perkenalan singkat pun diucapkan oleh Edward dalam bahasa Inggris. Gadis-gadis di kelas itu (minus Yukari) tidak berhentinya ber-_fangirling_-ria setiap kali pemuda asing itu berbicara. Yukari dan Minato hanya biasa saja. Sedangkan Junpei? Ia berasa ingin pingsan karena tidak mengerti sedikit pun apa yang Edward katakan.

Jam berlalu dengan cepat, tak terasa sekarang sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Mengingat apa yang Mitsuru minta pada mereka, Minato, Yukari, dan Junpei mendatangi meja Edward yang dikelilingi gadis-gadis.

"_Hello Edward, my name is Minato. This is Yukari and Junpei_," kata Minato sambil menunjuk Yukari dan Junpei. "_We're from Iwatodai Dormitory_."

"Oh, _I've heard about you three from Ikutsuki_!" ujar Edward, kemudian pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya dan ikut Minato keluar dari kelas.

Yukari menanyakan Edward apakah pemuda itu ingin ke suatu tempat yang spesifik atau hanya berkeliling saja sebelum pergi ke asrama. Pemuda asal Amerika itu berkata ingin pergi ke cafe, jadilah ketiga anggota SEES itu membawanya ke Cafe Chagall di Mal Paulownia.

Minato bercuap-cuap menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengan sangat lancar. Yukari hanya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat bahasa Inggris sebisanya. Junpei hanya cengo dan tidak mengerti ketiga orang itu bicara apa, serta hanya ikut tertawa jika yang lain tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Edward membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku tulis serta pensil. Ia bilang ingin mencoba menulis nama ketiga teman barunya ini. Setelah selesai, ia memperlihatkannya pada ketiga orang itu untuk tahu benar atau salah. Minato mengambil buku itu untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

'Meenutoh, Youcurry, Joonpei'

Melihat tulisan rapi Edward itu, si 'Meenutoh', 'Youcurry', dan 'Joonpei' pun kaget.

'_Ng, ini maksudnya mee-nut-oh? Kalau huruf 'e' nya dikurang satu, jadinya 'saya-kacang-oh'..._' ujar Meenutoh alias Minato dalam hatinya.

'_Youcurry itu sih sesuatu, lho, kayak merek kari instan..._' gumam Yukari si Youcurry dalam hatinya.

'_Wow, namaku jadi kayak nama orang Korea_!' batin Junpei si Joonpei sambil nyengir gaje.

"Err, _let me fix this_," ujar Minato pada Edward. Mengambil pensil dari tangan Edward, kemudian menuliskan nama-nama yang benar.

"_Ooohh, awesome_!" kata Edward tersenyum melihat Minato membetulkan tulisannya.

"Hah? ASEM?" tanya Junpei kaget.

"_Um, yeah, awesome_!" ulang Edward.

"Woi, Minato! Dia katain nama kita 'asem', tuh!" adu Junpei tidak terima.

"Diam, Junpei! Dia bilang '_awesome_' bukan 'asem'! Telingamu tidak pernah dibersihin, sih!" ujar Yukari kesal sambil memukul keras kepala pemuda bertopi bisbol itu.

"Kok kamu bisa tahu Junpei tidak pernah bersihin telinga?" tanya Minato pada Yukari sambil menyerngitkan alisnya serta mengembalikan buku Edward.

"Nebak!" jawab Yukari cepat.

"_So, uh, I'd love to learn your language_," kata Edward, masih agak syok setelah melihat Yukari memukul kepala Junpei.

"_You mean, Japanese_?" tanya Yukari, dijawab anggukan kepala Edward.

"_Okay, please repeat after us_," kata Minato lalu memulai. "Halo Yukari, apa kabar?"

"Hullo Youcurry, apha khabar?" ucap Edward.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Minato-kun," kata Yukari.

"Akhu bhaik-bhaik shaja, Meenutoh-kunh," ucap Edward.

"Woi, kok aku tidak ditanyain, sih?!" ujar Junpei sewot. Maksudnya, benar-benar sewot.

"Woi, kokh akhu tidhak dithanyain, syih?!" ucap Edward.

"Kamu mengolok-olok aku, ya?!" tanya Junpei tambah sewot, tidak sadar kalau Edward mengulang perkataannya karena si orang bule ini kira masih disuruh mengulang perkataan.

"Khamu mengolokh-olokh akhu, yeah?!" ucap Edward, tidak sadar kalau Junpei memang benaran sewot.

"Aaaarrgghh!" Junpei yang sudah kesal akhirnya menonjok wajah tampan Edward sampai pemuda berambut perak itu terjungkal jatuh dari kursinya, serta tidak sadarkan diri.

"Junpeeeeii!" bentak Yukari.

"Err...ups?" ucap Junpei pelan.

"'Ups' kepalamu gundul!" bentak Yukari sambil menjitak keras kepala Junpei.

"Aku tidak gundul, kok, hanya botak!" sergah Junpei.

BLETAAAKK!

Minato memukul kepala Junpei dengan keras.

"Wah, ada orang pingsan disana!" seru seorang pengunjung Cafe Chagall sambil menunjuk tubuh Edward yang masih belum bergerak.

"G-gawat! Ayo kabur!" ujar Junpei panik, sontak langsung menarik lengan Minato dan Yukari cepat-cepat.

Ketiganya berlari meninggalkan Mal Paulownia, membiarkan Edward tetap di dalam cafe. Karena ditarik oleh Junpei, baik Yukari dan Minato tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya mereka pun naik kereta untuk kembali ke asrama.

Sesampainya di asrama, ketiga remaja ini langsung bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin mereka temui untuk saat ini: Kirijo Mitsuru.

"Hm? Kalian sudah kembali, rupanya," kata Mitsuru sambil tersenyum. "Mana Edward McKovitz?"

"Dia ditonj –AAARRGHH!" kata Yukari yang tiba-tiba diinjak kakinya oleh Junpei.

"Dia masih ingin jalan-jalan sendiri di daerah kuil, senpai! Lalu karena Yuka-tan katanya sudah lelah, aku dan Minato ikut pulang duluan!" jawab Junpei, lalu menarik lengan kedua temannya untuk segera naik ke lantai selanjutnya.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Junpei keluar dari kamarnya, menuju lantai satu, untuk pergi ke sekolah. Melewati ruang tengah di lantai satu, ia melihat Yukari, Minato, dan Mitsuru sedang duduk di sofa. Melihat Junpei ada disana, Mitsuru pun memanggilnya.

"Iori!" panggil Mitsuru. "Tolong duduk disini sebentar."

Junpei menurut saja apa kata senpainya, kemudian duduk di samping Minato.

"Nah, karena kalian bertiga sudah ada disini, sekarang aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu," kata Mitsuru. "Edward McKovitz sudah kembali lagi ke Amerika tengah malam tadi."

"EEEHH?!"seru Yukari dan Junpei kompak –Minato masih tidak berekspresi.

"Tadi padi ia meneleponku, berkata bahwa ia tidak jadi tinggal di asrama Iwatodai, tepatnya tidak jadi sekolah di Gekkoukan," kata Mitsuru melanjutkan. "Ia bilang warga Jepang sangat kasar. Perempuan bisa dengan mudahnya memukul kepala laki-laki. Ada laki-laki emo yang bisa tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Dan terlebih lagi, ia bilang bahwa ia sendiri menjadi korban kekerasan sampai pingsan beberapa saat. Ini menyebabkan McKovitz menjadi trauma dengan segala hal yang berbau Jepang."

"K-kekerasan...?" gumam Junpei ngeri sendiri.

"Padahal keluarga McKovitz memegang 40% saham perusahaan Kirijo cabang Amerika. Bisa gawat kalau tiba-tiba mereka menarik saham itu karena insiden ini," ujar Mitsuru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"40%?!" tanya Yukari.

"Karena kalian bertiga kuminta untuk memandunya kemarin, jadi kalian pasti tahu siapa yang melakukan kekerasan itu pada McKovitz," kata Mitsuru lagi. "Apa kalian bisa beritahuku siapa yang melakukannya.

Sontak Minato dan Yukari menunjuk pada Junpei, dengan pandangan tetap lurus ke depan tanpa melihat ke arah Junpei sama sekali. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk langsung mandi keringat.

"Iori?" tanya Mitsuru memastikan dengan terkejut. "Hmm... EKSEKUSIIII!"

"UWAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT dengan hadirnya patung es berbentuk Iori Junpei~**

**.**

**.**

Masalah ending tuh Fei agak bingung mau nulisnya kayak gimana. Jadi ya begitulah #plak.

Review?


End file.
